


Anything You Need

by KeevaCaereni



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: Deadman and Sam, in the shower again.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Deadman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	Anything You Need

Deadman is in his private room when Sam gets back after his latest drop. He takes his cuff link off as soon as Sam meets his eyes. 

"Feel up for another shower?" he smiles.

Sam nods, feeling his pulse pick up. He lets Deadman take off his cuff, then follows him into the shower. They've done this a few times since the first, but even when Deadman is trying not to touch him, it feels cramped, especially once Deadman turns the shower and his eyes on Sam. Steam fills the cubicle and drifts lazily around their bodies.

Sam leans against the cool tile and waits. In here, he lets Deadman call the shots.

"Sam, I want you to touch yourself. Will you do that for me?" Deadman is soaked, face reddening from the heat. Even with water dripping from his suit, his presence makes Sam want to listen. To obey. He steps closer, careful not to touch.

Sam closes his eyes and nods. He cups himself through his trousers, lets the wall support his weight as he rubs. He lets out a low moan. He wants to share something with Deadman, to give him his compliance. He strokes himself until he feels Deadman's breath against his face.

"Very good, Sam. Stop now, we should get you out of those wet clothes, hmm?"

Sam whines, a little louder than he normally would, but pulls his hand away. He opens his eyes to undo his flies, tilting his head away to restore some space between them. If it also exposes his neck to Deadman, lets him follow the water running down his throat under his shirt, well, no one's complaining.

By the time he manages to struggle out of the wet cloth of his trousers and right himself, Deadman is barely a foot away, eyes fixed on his cock, hard and wet against his stomach. Sam slides a hand across his thigh, desperate to touch himself, but knowing that he hasn't got permission yet. Deadman watches the path of his hand and licks his lips.

"Very, _very_ good, Sam. I think that you deserve to touch yourself now. Will you do that for me?"

As if he has said the magic words, Sam takes hold of his cock, hissing as he pulls. The noise of the shower covers everything, so he can't hear Deadman panting, leather gloves creaking as he flexes his hands. He opens his eyes, takes in Deadman hunched over him, eyes moving greedily between his face and his cock. Sam moans at that look, eyes sliding closed again, speeding up until a tightness builds in his balls and he can almost feel Deadman's bulk against him.

He's so close, so ready to let go, but there's something missing. He whines, mouth hanging open.

As usual, Deadman is there for him.

"I want you to come for me Sam, will you do that?"

He nods, one last tug bringing him to the brink. He spills everywhere, covering Deadman's trousers in strands of white. Sam watches them wash away as he tries to keep his balance against the wall. 

Deadman opens the shower door for him, brings him a towel, clips his cuff link back on. This is the only time they ever touch. Sam lets Deadman take care of him while they can. He smiles as Sam lays down to rest. They are so rarely together in the same place, and opportunities for affection are so small. They have to connect whenever and however they can.

Deadman slips out of the door, and leaves Sam to his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Low Roar song, because I couldn't think of anything that wasn't 'Indulgent shower sex'.
> 
> Bonus section that didn't end up fitting the tone of the fic:
> 
> “It’s hard to fit two people in here,” says Deadman, pressing himself against the wall of the shower. Sam snorts.   
“If that’s leading up to a ‘you know what else is hard’ joke you can get out," he says, leaning back against the tile, ignoring Deadman’s wounded look. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
